


Broken Bones

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e15 The Pain in The Heart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan has a lot to deal with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW bingo prompt, "Broken Bones"
> 
>  

"What've we got, Bones?" Booth asked, slipping into the nearly dark room.

Brennan startled and looked down at the skeleton on the table. "Oh, uh, I've been… trying to piece him back to… together. Most of the bones are… broken… into little bits…"

"Hey, are you okay?" Booth circled the table, but Brennan ducked her head away from him again.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're really not," he insisted. "Why don't you tell me?" He had a fair idea of what the problem was, but until Bones broke down and confessed, there wasn't much he could do."

"I'd like to tell you about the case!" she complained sharply.

"Bones," Booth finally circled the whole table and placed his hand on her shoulder. He could feel how tense Brennan was a moment before she broke down, clutching at his arms and burying her head into his side.

The impact tugged at his stitches, but Booth ignored them, wrapping his arms around Brennan and making soothing noises. His supposed death, followed by the incident with Zach had shaken Brennan to her core. She had gotten right back to work, jumping on the next FBI case as soon as she could, but he knew that it was only a matter of time.

Their mystery corpse wasn't the only broken 'Bones' in the lab right now.

**Author's Note:**

> That last line might have been the first thing that popped into my head for this table, and might have precipitated the whole Bones Bingo card. >.>


End file.
